DEEP BLUE
by kittyjinx14
Summary: Today was the day, After the battle with Naraku,Kagome sat in an open meadow in spite of every thing she had been through was tired , tired of her life, tired of everything in it , but what will Sesshomaru have to say in this. Will another adventure ..lov
1. Chapter 1

DEEPEST BLUE

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!**

SUMMARY: Today was the day, After the battle with Naraku,Kagome sat in an open meadow in spite of every thing she had been through was tired , tired of Inuyasha's crap , tired of life and everything in it , but what will Sesshomaru have to say in this. Will another adventure unfold ?

It was a warm summer night in the feudal era, Kagome and the gang were camping on the outskirts of the village not far off. Inuyasha on a tree branch with Kikyo by his side, Sango and Miroku bickering about marriage making Sango blush and hit the houshi over the head, Shippo and Kirara huddled by the fire making Kagome smile, she herself sat the farthest from the group. She was tired but not the tiredness you felt when you've done a lot in a day and crash sleep totally exhausted, it was a tiredness that was empty non emotional ,not caring. Kagome felt this after the battle with Naraku, all that has happened to her between Inuyasha and Kikyo she was tired of it and after the battle Kikyo finally joined Inuyasha and the gang.

Though Kagome was not affected by Kikyo joining ,for Kagome was not in love with Inuyasha anymore. Kagome was a smart girl she knew Inuyasha would never really love her like he loved Kikyo. She gave up that first love it was already decided when Kikyo was reincarnated that time she was kidnapped by that demon witch. Kagome watched the moon and she decided she wanted to take a walk. "Inuyasha?", Kagome called, Inuyasha looked over not trying not to stir the sleeping Kikyo in his arms ,with the furrow of his brows he answered ,"what is it?", Kagome smiled , Inuyasha seeing this blushed a little. He knew Kagome had feelings for him back then and he thought she had been heart broken that he chose Kikyo over her. But that was far from it ." I'm going for a walk ill be back soon", Kagome said picking up her bow and arrows. "feh,suit yourself." and in a unnoticed whisper he said "be careful." as he saw her disappearing through the trees.

"It's a full moon today."Kagome thought, the wind blowing ever so nicely on her features.

Kagome had grown mentally and physically she looked like a happy young women her eyes said otherwise they were a darker hue of blue now void, hardness in them over the years. Not like when she was younger her eyes were big and bright with love for life in them. Kagome was now an adult her body fit ,she had muscles that you could not see, long legs models would be jealous of, Kagome's taste of clothes changed as well she wore a white t-shirt that hugged her womanly hour glass figure .She wore black converse, ripped skinny jeans that were stretchable enough for her to move freely like running or jumping,and fighting stances, yeah over the years Kagome learned much about fighting she was not so weak any more never again she told herself. Her senses as well improved though her miko abilities she felt diminish after the final battle with Naraku. She did not care she could fight with out them(her powers).

Kagome void of thought walked into a beautiful clearing, a meadow with long grasses and lunar flowers blooming, the stars and moon illuminating the scenery. Kagome stared at it her heart pained why does she not care about anything she wanted to enjoy life again really she did , what made her change? She thought. She was bemused though did not show it, she had finally decided to lay down in the tall grasses her hair longer blacker sprawled about the grass. Not far away Sesshomaru the lord of the Western lands watched her as she walked into the clearing standing there, minutes had passed until she started to lay down in the tall grasses. Sesshomaru before the battle joined forces with Inuyasha only to defeat Naraku, with Rin and Jaken they had camped with Inuyasha's group but Sesshomaru would only stay up and would watch the moon though he started to notice the human woman named Kagome also did not sleep only stare at the fire. Indiffrently he asked "Wench why do you not sleep?"Kagome had averted her gaze which were on him now. "I cannot sleep." she stated but before he could remark she spoke" life is like an hour glass, eventually everything hits the bottom ne Sesshomaru sama?" At this he narrowed his eyes "What do you speak about wench?" Kagome smiled a crooked smile "I am talking of myself Sesshomaru sama, I am not offending you."At this he quirked his eyebow "hmm." was all he said. After that night he could not but ponder on what she meant.

Kagome had already sensed it Sesshomaru was near and he knew she did too. Kagome sat up,swiftly Sesshomaru was behind her now "Wench I need to speak with you." he announced. "Wench." that was the word that always annoyed Kagome but that was her young self when she gave a damn care about anything. Now she over looked or ignored it though she did not care. "Yes Sesshomaru sama?" Kagome retorted,at this Sesshomaru growled low "Watch your tongue wench or your head will be rolling." Kagome abruptly stood up and stared into his eyes, his eyes were cold but her voidless eyes rivaled his. Sesshomaru gripped her throat and glared hard. "Wench do not try my patience, now tell me what you meant that night?" he demanded rather than asked her. Kagome's face faltered awhile then smiled Sesshomaru who saw this let go perplexed at her though he did not show it. Kagome slumped to the floor. "You know,"Kagome started, "The purpose of life is to live it yet why can I not any more?" Sesshomaru at this stayed silent staring at her. She looked up tears sliding down her face though she showed no expression. To this Sesshomaru instictivley held out his clawed hand. "Ninegen." Kagome stared at his hand then clasped it . "Stand."he demanded she did. Then without warning cupped her chin Kagome stared bewilderd stared back then he spoke"We all live with the objective of being happy;our lives are all the same yet different.(denis waitley)" with this said he announced "You shall come with me woman." Kagome's eyes widened. to be continued... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

DEEPEST BLUE

"Sesshomaru was a very unreadable taiyoukai," Kagome thought. Why did she take his hand she was puzzled nonetheless. "Ano Sesshomaru sama?"Kagome said. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "hnn, the half breed will be informed." Then walked off, Kagome focused her dark blue eyes on his back and followed thoughtless. Sesshomaru was well prepared though he would have thought she would have put up an argument but nothing came. Why this woman was like this now was perplexing, why he would give a hand or encouragement to this ..ninegen was something unknown to him. This woman Kagome was strange indeed. When he had first met her she was a lively wench who followed his half bred brother in their father's tomb in order to obtain the tetsiaga. Now she was but a shell of a admirable alluring human.

Kagome on the other hand stopped abruptly Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes something was coming and coming really fast Kagome in her fighting stance pulled out something very unexpected , scalpels 3 to be exact to this Sesshomaru quirked a brow and motioned for Jaken to take Rin. This presence stopped suddenly everything fell silent the wind stilled. "Ninegen what weapon do you use?"Kagome hid her disturbing smirk, Sesshomaru caught this and narrowed his eyes further. "Ninegen you who fight against demons might take care lest you thereby become a monster yourself." Kagome turned her head slightly still smirking "yet I still smile because I know it as well." Sesshomaru only took in what she said. "Foolish woman." was all he said. Kagome just turned back, if she was to go crazy for the lack of carelessness she was content she thought maybe then she can free herself of the numbness she felt inside.

A large energy force emerged out of the bushes, a contorted little demon man stepped out, his cat like eyes had focused on both of them then just at Kagome, a huge crevice in the middle of his head he then smiled a repulsive smile his teeth sharp all out if line a repulsive aura he had. It almost I repeat ALMOST made both Sesshomaru and Kagome have a nauseating looking face. Then the demon spoke. "Time waits for no one, open your eyes human for every thing you know will be an illusion and your life will come to an end." Kagome just quirked her slim brow then frowned. What is this demon saying shes going to die. Sesshomaru out of know where interfered, "Demon state your business." Then stepped in front Kagome. At this the little demon widened his smirk, "Ah Sesshomaru sama a great honor but very amusing protecting this woman ninegen none the less."Sesshomaru at that unleashed his poison whip in that second the demon was in two. Miasma emerged then as it came quickly left.

There was a hysterical laughter in the air the demon escaped. Kagome could only stare where the demon once stood her head down her eyes watered and streams flooded her face. Sesshomaru took noticed walked up to her and wiped her tears. Kagome looked up "do not pity me." Sesshomaru in turn answered, "You for a ninegen never know how strong you are until being strong is your only choice." Then forcefully thrust his lips on her. Sesshomaru knew what he did, this woman though ninegen intrigued him.

Kagome's eyes widened.


End file.
